No Todo Lo Que Ves Es Lo Que Aparenta Ser
by LaAlquimistaDeAceroHTF
Summary: Un asesino serial esta suelto, atacando solo niños y a todo aquel que se interpone. Lenka es la hermana menor de uno de los detectives que investigan este caso, cuando entre a la universidad conocerá a un chico que le dará un fuerte giro a su vida ¿Que pasara? ¡Pasen y lean!


**Bueno… ¡Hola gente de Fanfiction! –Saluda con emoción- este es mi primer fanfic que escribo de vocaloid y subo a fanfiction askasjak, pero bueno denle una oportunidad y léanlo. **

-Shh… tranquilo niño, no te hare daño… -De entre la gran oscuridad de una abandonada fábrica se lograban divisar dos sombras, una se notaba que llevaba puesta una botarga de animal.

Esta sombra sostenía entre sus brazos a otra más pequeña, la cual no paraba de forcejear, se escuchaban sollozos y gemidos provenientes de esta pequeña sombra.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto la sombra con la botarga, con una voz grave y rasposa.- ¿Acaso no te estás divirtiendo? –Recibió como respuesta más sollozos acompañados por un pequeño golpe que le quito la cabeza de la botarga.- Es una lástima… ¡Porque yo sí! –Sin más mordió el cuello de la sombra en sus brazos, esta comenzó a forcejear con más fuerza e intento gritar pero la mano de su captor le tapo la boca.

El forcejeo no duro mucho, la pequeña sombra de moverse ya sin vida. Dejo caer el cuerpo al piso.

Las nubes descubrieron la luna llena y la blanca luz de esta ilumino el interior de la fábrica por medio de las múltiples ventanas rotas que tenia. El cuerpo de un niño de seis años, de baja estatura, cabello corto de color verde y ojos del mismo color que en cuestión de segundos se opacaron, vestía shorts y camisa verdes y corbata amarilla con líneas rosas, se veía en el piso, sobre un gran charco de sangre proveniente de la herida en su cuello donde faltaba un gran trozo de su piel.

-Si te hubieras quedado quieto esto no hubiera pasado… -Decía fingiendo tristeza y desilusión al tiempo que se acercaba al cuerpo del niño, en una mano llevaba el trozo de piel del niño y en la otra la cabeza de la botarga que estaba usando.

Una botarga de oso café con manchas de sangre, seca y reciente perteneciente al niño. La cabeza de la botarga estaba un poco deformada pero se lograba notar que era de oso, tenía un ojo borroso, completamente en blanco, una oreja a medio arrancar, colgaba por unos cuantos hilos de tela, también estaba manchada de sangre y tenía una sonrisa bizarra y perturbadora, al parecer el mismo dueño había hecho esa sonrisa.

-Pudimos divertirnos… -Se lleva a la boca el trozo que arranco del cuello del niño y se lo come. –Ya es hora de que me vaya. –Saca una navaja y corta las mejillas del niño formándole una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Después de eso desaparece entre la oscuridad riendo desquiciada mente.

.

.

.

Comenzaba a amanecer. Una rubia de cabello largo hasta la cintura, se encontraba aun dormida en su cama, el despertador estaba al otro lado de la habitación hecho pedazos.

Lenka Kagamine dormía tranquilamente cuando de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver a un joven de 29 años de edad, de cabello rubio atado en una pequeña coleta, hermosos ojos azul celeste, de piel blanca y con una sonrisa burlona y divertida en los labios.

-¡Heeeeermaaaaniiitaaaa! –Grito alegre alargando las vocales.

-¡Aaaahh! –La chica grito asustada cayendo de su cama y las sabanas sobre ella. -¡¿Qué mierdas te ocurre Len?! –Se levanto molesta viéndolo con un aura asesina, Len simplemente la miraba sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-No me pasa nada. –Dijo tranquilo aunque sabía que cuando su hermana lo llamaba por su nombre y no por "Onii-chan" era de temer, porque lo más seguro era que estuviera enojada. –Solo vine a despertarte, o sino llegarás tarde a tu primer día en la universidad. – Se dio vuelta para irse de la habitación.

-¿Q-Que? –Pregunto aun sin captar lo que su hermano había dicho.

-Ya son las 7:45. –La mira y luego mira su reloj de muñeca. –Ah no, 7:48…

No terminó de hablar ya que Lenka pasó a toda velocidad a su lado, llevando ropa en sus brazos.

-Jaja nunca cambiara. –Río el chico al ver la actitud de su hermana. -¡Te espero abajo para desayunar! –Le grito mientras bajaba las escaleras en camino a la cocina.

Lenka se dio una ducha rápida y se puso la ropa que había apartado especialmente para ese día: Camisa blanca y sobre esta un suéter café claro y una pequeña corbata roja que quedaba dentro de su suéter, falda y medias negras y zapatos cafés. Se ato el cabello haciéndose una coleta y se dirigió a la cocina donde su hermano la esperaba para almorzar.

Entro a la cocina y lo vio sentado tranquilamente leyendo el periódico y con una taza de café en las manos.

-¿No pudiste despertarme más temprano? –Dijo un poco molesta sentándose en una silla frente a su hermano.

-Claro que te desperté temprano. –Respondió Len en un tono burlón sin despegar la vista de su periódico.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Deben faltar pocos minutos para que sean las 8! Ya debería están en la… -Dejo de quejarse al ver como su hermano señalaba el reloj de pared que se encontraba ahí, este marcaba las 7:15. -¿Qué demonios…?

-Todavía faltan 45 minutos para que sean las 8. –Len la miro sonriendo. –Te serviré el desayuno. –Dejo el periódico y la taza de café sobre la mesa y se levanto, su hermana lo veía enojada, si las miradas matasen, Len ya hubiera muerto de distintas formas y todas muy horribles y dolorosas.

-No sé cómo te sigo soportando… -No dejaba de mirarlo frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque soy el hermano que más amas.

-Eres el único hermano que tengo, no me queda de otra. –Respondió fríamente tomando el periódico que su hermano había dejado en la mesa.

-Hieres mis sentimientos al decir eso… -Dijo Len fingiendo tristeza dejando un plato con Hot Cakes en la mesa frente a ella.

-Si claro. –Dijo con sarcasmo dejando el periódico en la mesa y tomo un tenedor y con este un trozo de Hot Cakes.

-Tsk, como sea. –Dejo un vaso y una botella de leche en la mesa y regreso a su silla para seguir leyendo su periódico.

-Por cierto... –Llamo Lenka la atención de su hermano que cambio su vista del periódico a ella. -¿Ya sabes que ese periódico es de hace dos años?

-¡¿Qué?! –Pregunto revisando el periódico hasta que encontró la fecha. –Joder es cierto, con razón sentía un tipo deja vú… -Suspiro derrotado, dejo el periódico y bebió lo que le quedaba de café.

La chica rio al ver el comportamiento tan distraído de su hermano, luego lo miro más detenidamente y alzo una ceja extrañada.

-¿Por qué estas vestido así? –Pregunto con curiosidad al ver que su hermano estaba vestido muy formal: llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga, corbata amarilla, pantalones de vestir cafés y zapatos negros.

Se le hacía muy raro verlo así, normalmente a esas horas, si de puro milagro estaba despierto, andaba siempre en pijama y con el cabello suelto y despeinado como si algo lo hubiese atacado, y así divagaba por toda la casa el resto del día, varios días.

-Pues verás… -Comenzó a responder rascando su nuca. –Me llamaron como hace una hora de la estación. Me avisaron que "Smile" volvió a atacar y tengo que ir lo más pronto posible. –Termino de hablar dando un suspiro completamente fastidiado.

-¿Otra vez? –Pregunto Lenka un poco sorprendida.

-Si… Joder, con este ya van tres niños y un adulto en lo que va del mes. –Entrelazo sus manos detrás de la nuca y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla. –Ya hasta puedo escuchar los gritos del capitán reclamándome porque aun no resolvemos el caso. –Sintió un leve escalofrió en todo el cuerpo al pensar lo que su jefe le diría ahora.

-¿Ahora como fue?

-No me dijeron, pero por lo que me explicaron, al parecer fue otro niño en una fábrica abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Aun no lo puedo creer que todavía no lo hayan atrapado. –Dijo levantándose de su silla y llevando su plato y brazo al lavador.

-No es muy fácil como crees, el muy maldito sabe como ocultarse y también como ocultar toda huella o pista que nos ayude a encontrarlo. –Se rasca la cabeza estresado de tan solo pensar todo lo que ha pasado por buscarlo. -Pero bueno. –Dijo levantándose y estirándose. –Ya es hora de que nos vayamos. Te llevo. –Le sonríe sacando de su bolsillo las llaves de su auto.

-Claro onii-chan, solo voy por mi mochila. –La chica le sonrió y salió de la cocina hacia su habitación por su mochila.

.

.

.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la universidad. Len se estaciono en la entrada de esta.

-Bueno, ya llegamos. –Le sonríe.

-Gracias onii-chan. –Le da un beso en la mejilla y le devuelve la sonrisa, para luego salir del auto.

-De nada y que te vaya bien. –Dijo arrancando el auto, Lenka lo vio irse y se dirigió a la entrada de la universidad.

Al entrar, busco su nuevo salón y en poco tiempo lo encontró. Entro y noto que solo había solo cuatro personas en el salón aparte de ella, cada uno sentado en un lugar diferente. Busco un buen lugar para sentarse y vio un lugar a lado de la ventana, era el tercero en la fila, se dirigió a ese asiento y dejo su mochila sobre la mesa y se sentó.

Los minutos pasaban poco a poco y más chicos y chicas iban llegando. Faltando cinco minutos para las ocho el salón ya estaba casi lleno, solo quedaban cuatro asientos disponibles y uno de ellos era atrás de la chica.

De todos los alumnos que estaban ahí, ninguno llego a llamar la atención de la chica, ella solo miraba por la ventana y cuando decidió mirar hacia la puerta del salón vio a un chico que llamo su atención. Era un chico rubio y corto con una pinza, con ojos de un hermoso color azul celeste pero estos eran un tanto inexpresivos y fríos, alto y de complexión delgada.

El recién llegado inspecciono todo el salón en busca de un asiento. Noto que cierta rubia lo miraba con interés pero al notar la mirada de él giro su vista hacia la ventana sonrojada de que aquel chico notara que lo veía.

El chico no hizo ninguna expresión y simplemente se dirigió al asiento vacío detrás de Lenka. Ella no se molesto en mirar ya que sentía la mirada de él clavada en ella y no quería encontrarse con esos ojos celestes tan enigmáticos y mucho menos empezar una plática por accidente.

Él se sentó sin dejar de mirarla, aunque ella estaba de espaldas sentía su mirada sobre ella y eso la hacía ponerse nerviosa. De repente escucho tras de ella una voz suave proveniente del chico:

-Eres linda, me gustaría saber tu nombre. –Dijo tranquilamente haciendo que Lenka se pusiera más nerviosa y se sonrojara por el cumplido.

-En un principio no sabía si responder o no, además de que los nervios le impedían hablar, hasta que por fin se armo de valor y respondió. –L-Lenka… Kagamine… -Respondió dándose vuelta para ver al chico y este sonrió.

-Lindo nombre… Yo me llamo Rinto Kagami, un gusto conocerte. –El rubio se presento sin dejar de sonreír, Lenka podía jurar que esa sonrisa mostraba amabilidad pero también un poco de malicia.

Rinto estaba a punto de volver a hablar pero el profesor que recién llego lo interrumpió, ya que en cuanto entro impuso silencio en el salón y se presento.

-Bueno, yo seré su profesor de matemáticas, mi nombre es Hiyama Kiyoteru. –Se presento el profesor, un joven un poco mayor que el hermano de Lenka, delgado y alto con cabellos corto café al igual que sus ojos.

Rinto suspiro fastidiado por haber sido interrumpido mientras que Lenka se sentía aliviada.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Len llego a la fábrica abandonada donde sucedió el asesinato. Todo el alrededor estaba lleno de autos de policías y camionetas forenses, y el alrededor de la fabrica estaba rodeado por una cinta amarilla. Después de estacionarse camino a la entrada de la fábrica donde vio a su compañero hablando con dos policías, estos asintieron y se marcharon, entonces el joven noto la presencia de Len.

-¡Llegas tarde! –Le reclamo el joven de cabellos cortos de color verde como sus ojos.

-Cállate, ya lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo. –Lo miro con cara de molestia. –Mejor metete en tus propios asuntos Gumo.

-Me llamo Gumiya, no deformes mi nombre. –Dijo fingiendo enojo. –Pero bueno, en realidad a mi me interesa un pepino si llegas tarde o no, pero… -Hizo una pausa volteando a ver hacia los adentros de la fábrica con una sonrisa divertida. –No creo que piense lo mismo el capitán Al. –Al escuchar ese nombre Len palideció.

El capitán Big Al era su jefe, la mayoría del tiempo se dedicaba a insultarlos y a decirles lo inútiles que eran, también les hacia la vida imposible y se la pasaba reclamándoles y echándoles en cara el hecho de que aun no atrapan al asesino serial "Smile".

-Mierda, siempre está en la estación, ¿¡Porque mierda se le ocurre venir!? –Dijo molesto Len al mismo tiempo que se daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia su auto con la mirada caída.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Gumiya confundido al ver el repentino decaimiento de autoestima de Len.

-Renunciare… -Respondió con un aura depresiva el joven rubio sin detenerse, pero Gumo lo tomo del cuello de la camisa para evitar que se fuera.

-¡¿Estás loco?! No me dejaras solo con ese capitán imbécil que no se soporta ni a sí mismo. –Camina hacia dentro de la camisa jalando a Len consigo mientras el forcejeaba intentando soltarse del agarre de Gumiya sin lograrlo. –Además, recuerda que somos compañeros. –Cambio su vista hacia su enojado amigo y le sonrió burlonamente.

-¡Solo cuando quieres! –Grito irritado Len al ver la sonrisa burlona de Gumiya.

-Pero aun así lo seguimos siendo. –Gumiya ignoro por completo los gritos e insultos de Len que hacían que los policías que estaban dentro de la fábrica los miraran extrañados.

-Recuérdame golpearte después… -El aura depresiva de Len cambio por una asesina, ya se encontraba dentro de la fabrica y no le quedaba otra opción más que encontrarse con su altanero jefe.

-No podrás hacerlo hasta que encuentres a "Smile" detective Kagamine. –Dijo una voz arrogante detrás de Len, él al escuchar la voz arrugo la cara al reconocer al propietario de dicha voz, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con los ojos ámbar de su jefe. –Lo cual dudo que pase. –Agrego viendo al joven.

-¡Es difícil atrapar a ese bastardo! –Grito exaltado el rubio, pero se calmo al ver a una chica a lado de Big Al. -¿Quién es ella? –Dijo con curiosidad apuntando a la chica y alzando una ceja.

-¡Tenle más respeto idiota! –Reclamo molesto Al. –Ella les ayudara en esta investigación, ya que ustedes dos son unos inútiles. -Hace una pequeña pausa. –Su nombre es Rin Amane y acaba de llegar a esta ciudad hce unas semanas.

Era una hermosa joven unos años menor que Len, de cabellos rubios y largos, ojos azules que mostraban confianza y amabilidad. Tanto Len como Gumo quedaron hipnotizados al verla.

-Mucho gusto. –Dijo la chica sonriendo amablemente mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-¡E-El gusto es nuestro! –Dijeron al unísono Gumiya y Len después de salir de su trance y también hicieron una reverencia.

-Rin. –Big Al llamo la atención de la joven. –Este par de ineptos son los detectives Len Kagamine. –Dijo apuntando al mencionado. –Y Gumiya Megpoid. Ayúdalos lo más que puedas, créeme que necesitan mucho tu ayuda.

-Sí señor. –Respondió Rin en un tono obediente asintiendo.

-¡No necesitamos ayuda! –Reclamaron Len y Gumiya al mismo tiempo enojados.

-¡Ja! –Se burlo Big Al. -¡Claro que la necesitan! Rin fue enviada aquí porque tanto yo como los superiores sabemos que ustedes son unos idiotas y sin ayuda jamás atraparan a "Smile"

-No es nuestra culpa que ese tipo desaparezca sin dejar pista alguna como si se tratase de un jodido fantasma. –Se defendió Len.

-Puras excusas de su parte detective. –Dijo fríamente Al. –Ya son seis meses desde que "Smile" asesinó a su primera víctima y ustedes no han logrado saber su paradero, de hecho, aun no saben nada de él. Pero bueno, síganme. –Termino de decir dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia donde se encontraban dos forenses tomándoles fotos al cuerpo de un niño en el piso.

-¿Quién fue ahora? –Pregunto Gumiya viendo al pequeño niño sobre un enorme charco de sangre.

-Dos jóvenes que husmeaban por aquí y lo encontraron, dijeron que se llama Gachapoid Ryuto, tiene 6 años y hace dos días que desapareció de su casa. –Respondió Rin a la pregunta de Gumiya.

-¿Y cómo murió? –Ahora pregunto Len de brazos cruzados.

-Le mordieron la yugular, arrancando la piel, se desangro en cuestión de segundos. –Volvió a responder Rin.

-A diferencia de sus demás victimas, a este no lo violo, pero si dejo su marca. –Agrego Al refiriéndose a la sonrisa en el rostro del niño. –Según los forenses, dicen que fue hecha con una navaja. También dijeron que podrán sacar ADN del cuello del niño, así que, par de idiotas, ya tienen una pista. –Les dijo mirándolos estrictamente.

.

.

.

El resto del día paso rápido, ya comenzaba a atardecer, el cielo se volvió de un color naranja-rojizo. Lenka volvía a casa, caminaba tranquilamente a pesar que desde que salió de la universidad sentía que alguien la seguía, en más de una ocasión miraba hacia atrás pero no veía a nadie, por lo que decidió ignorarlo.

Iba pasando por un callejón a una cuadra antes de su casa Odiaba pasar por ahí, aunque fuera aun mediodía ese callejos se veía oscuro, y muy rara vez pasaba alguien por ahí. Se armo de valor y camino por ese callejón, de pronto escucho risas y cuando meno pensó, dos chicos mayores que ella la tenían acorralada.

-Oye. –Hablo uno de los chicos, de cabello negro y muy alto. –Chicas tan lindas como tú no deberían caminar por lugares como estos. –Sonreía con malicia.

La chica con miedo caminaba hacia tras pero el otro chico, peli castaño, las tomo por atas de los hombros.

-¿Ya te vas? –Pregunto con burla. –Quédate y te aseguro que nos divertiremos. –La lanzo contra la pared y la acorralo con ambos brazos.

-¡N-No aléjate! –Gritaba Lenka empujando a su agresor pero este tomo sus manos y las pego contra la pared para después darle un beso en los labios.

Ella no dejaba de forcejear pero no lograba liberarse, comenzó a sentir que alguien le tocaba las piernas, era el otro chico. Cerró los ojos con miedo mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

De pronto, dejo de sentir el agarre de sus brazos contra la pared, y las caricias en sus piernas. Al abrir los ojos poco a poco, vio al peli negro tirado en el piso y frente a él otro chico, que sostenía por el cuello de la camisa al castaño. Lenka estaba sorprendida e impactada, no sabía qué hacer, recargada en la pared se fue resbalando hasta quedar en el piso sentada, tapándose la cara con las manos y sollozando.

-¡M-Maldito! –Dijo enojado el chico peli negro levantándose rápidamente y sacando una navaja de su bolsillo. -¡Me las pagaras! –Se abalanzó sobre el chico recién llegado, este dejo caer al que sostenía por la camisa, y sin ningún esfuerzo agarro su mano y lo golpeo en el estomago con el puño.

-Tsk, novato. –Dijo el chico en un tono arrogante quitándole la navaja. –Primero aprende a usar una navaja. –Hizo la finta de clavársela en el estomago pero estando a unos milímetros se detuvo y solo le dio una patada en el abdomen derribándolo.

El castaño intento atacarlo por la espalda pero antes de poder tocarlo, le tomo del brazo y en un movimiento rápido se lo torció colocándoselo en la espalda.

-Me pregunto… -Le dijo el chico al castaño. -¿Realmente necesitaras tu brazo? –Comenzó a ejercer presión en su brazo, el castaño no tardo en gritar del dolor ya que su brazo amenazaba con dislocarse de su hombro.

El peli negro se levanto a ayudar a su amigo, pero al acercarse el otro chico le disloco el hombro a su amigo y se lo tiro encima cayendo los dos al suelo.

-¡Hijo de put…! –No termino de insultar el Cataño ya que tanto él como el peli negro quedaron shockeados al ver la mirada fría del chico frente a ellos, quien los veía como si fueran escorias y no pensaría dos veces en eliminarlos.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a sentir miedo al ver los ojos de ese chico, cuando lograron salir de su shock salieron corriendo del lugar diciendo y gritando maldiciones. El chico solo los veía alejarse y cambio su expresión molesta a una más relajada y miro a la chica al escucharla sollozar. Se acerco a ella, seguía sentada cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto agachándose para quedar frente a ella para ver su rostro.

Lenka abrió los ojos, quitando sus manos, pero al ver al chico frente a ella, en un arranque de pánico, le pateo el rostro al chico quien se lo cubrió y cayó hacia atrás quedando sentado.

-¡Aaah! ¡Lo lamento! –Dijo preocupada al notar que ese chico no era ninguno de los que hace un momento la habían atacado, al contrario, la había ayudado.

-Estoy bien… -Dijo el chico descubriéndose el rostro, en ese momento Lenka lo reconoció, hace un momento tenia tanto miedo que no se fijo quien era su salvador.

-¡¿R-Rinto?! –Se levanto de golpe ayudando al rubio a pararse. -¿Estás bien? –Pregunto preocupada, Rinto hizo una señal con la mano para que ella se tranquilizara descubriendo su rostro, Lenka se dio cuenta de que su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

-S-Si, estoy bien.

-¡Pero tu nariz está sangrando! –El rubio simplemente sonrió y toco su nariz.

-Tranquila, estoy acostumbrado a recibir golpes. –Limpio la sangre que salía de su nariz, pero esta volvía a salir casi al instante.

-Ven, vivo muy cerca de aquí. –Lo tomo de la mano, cosa que lo sorprendió.

-No, ya te dije que estoy bien. –Insistió Rinto pero Lenka no lo escucho y se echo a correr llevándoselo consigo.

En cuestión de segundos llegaron a la casa de Lenka, ella ayudo a Rinto a detener el sangrado de su nariz. Ambos quedaron en la sala, sentados en un solo sillón. Había un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, Lenka quería agradecerle pero no se atrevía, extrañamente la presencia de Rinto la ponía nerviosa.

-E-Esto… -Dijo Lenka para llamar la atención del chico. –L-Lo siento. –Se disculpo cabizbaja avergonzada.

-No hay problema. –Hablo tranquilamente volteando a ver a la chica. –Después de todo, creo que esto me pasa por ser tan amable. –Con los brazos cruzados mira el techo. –Me servirá de lección para no volverme a meter en asuntos que no me importan…

-¿Asuntos que no te importan? –Dijo molesta Lenka debido al comentario descortés de Rinto.

-Sí, pude haber seguido caminando, pero no, me detuve a ayudarte. ¿Y que recibí a cambio? Una patada en la nariz. –Se quejo Rinto señalando su nariz. –Gracias a dios no me la rompiste.

-¡Yo nunca te dije que me ayudaras! Además, ya te dije que lo sentía. –Se cruzo de brazos e hizo pucheros como si se tratase de una niña pequeña.

-¡Sí! ¡Pero eso no quita el dolor del golpe! ¡Y si no te hubiera ayudado, esos estúpidos se hubieran sobrepasado contigo! –Dijo molesto mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

Lenka se quedo mirando los ojos inexpresivos del rubio y se quedo sin habla, esos ojos le hacían sentir una mezcla de miedo y nerviosismo. Pero ¿Por qué? Ese chico la había salvado, pero aun así, su mirada y presencia no la mantenían tranquila.

Aquellos ojos celestes la habían hipnotizado, tanto que no se dio cuenta que los estuvo mirando por varios minutos sin decir nada, hasta que el chico chasqueo sus dedos frente a su cara haciéndola reaccionar.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya. –Dijo Rinto poniéndose de pie. –Diría que gracias. –Señala su nariz. –Pero como tú lo causaste no tengo nada que agradecer. –Le da la espalda para dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

-¿En serio tienes que ser tan grosero? –Dijo Lenka con las manos en la cintura, la actitud del rubio la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-¿Cómo quieres que sea? –La voltea a ver con una ceja levantada. –¿Quieres que actúe como un seductor? –Dijo dándose rápidamente la vuelta y tomándola de la cintura y del mentón, acercando su rostro al de ella.

Lenka se sonrojo ante la acción del chico quien sonreía divertido.

-¡N-No juegues así conmigo! –Rinto había logrado acabar con la paciencia y tolerancia de Lenka, ella intento alejarlo empujándolo con las manos pero Rinto se negaba a soltarla, por lo que decidió retroceder unos pasos pero se tropezó cayendo de espaldas y Rinto sobre ella.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que fueras así. –Rio Rinto burlándose debido a la situación que muy fácilmente para alguien más se podría malpensarse.

-¡Cállate y quítate de encima que pesas mucho! –Dijo irritada Lenka empujando a Rinto para que se quitara de encima pero no lo lograba, él no dejaba de sonreír divertido.

-¡Lenka-chan ya lle... gue… -Entro gritando alegremente Len a la sala pero al encontrarse con tal escena su alegría desapareció al instante.

-¿Eh? ¡N-No es lo que piensas onii-chan! –Lenka se levanto rápidamente quitándose de encima a Rinto quien quedo sentado en el piso.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rinto se había borrado por completo, simplemente se quedo sentado ahí en el piso mirando a Len sin ninguna expresión en su rostro aunque por dentro se sentía molesto.

-¿Quién es él? –Pregunto seriamente y con molestia Len con los brazos cruzados frente a ambos chicos.

-¿Él? B-Bueno él… -Decía Lenka completamente nerviosa.

-Mi nombre es Rinto Kagami. –Intervino Rinto al ver que la chica estaba cada vez más nerviosa y no respondía. Se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas. –Ahora dime, ¿Quién eres tú? –Dijo en un tono arrogante desafiando con la mirada al rubio mayor.

-Soy el hermano mayor de Lenka, mi nombre es Len, y no permitiré que vengas y te aproveches de ella. –Le respondió con la misma mirada.

Lenka podía sentir el ambiente tenso en toda la sala proveniente de aquellos dos, era una pelea silenciosa en lo que lo único que hacían era mirarse fijamente retando al otro, observando las acciones y expresiones del otro, esperando que uno cediera pero ninguno tenía planeado hacerlo, hasta que Lenka no lo soporto mas por lo que decidió interrumpir.

-E-Esto… onii-chan. –Llamo la atención de Len. –R-Rinto no intentaba aprovecharse de mí, solo fue un accidente… yo tropecé y el cayo conmigo…-Dijo sonrojándose.

-¿En serio crees que creeré algo así? –Pregunto con una ceja alzada. –A mi parecer es una excusa muy estúpida. –Por su tono de voz se notaba que Len estaba molesto.

-Aun así es cierto. –Dijo Rinto. –Y no solo eso, evite que dos tipos violaran a tu hermanita.

-¿Qué? –Len se sorprendió al escuchar eso y miro a Lenka. -¿Es eso… cierto? –Lenka asintió apenada. Len suspiro vencido. –Perdona mi actitud… suelo ser un hermano muy sobreprotector. –Rasca su nuca avergonzado. –Te agradezco que hayas ayudado a Lenka. –Le da la mano en señal de disculpa, Rinto lo miro un tanto indiferente y después de pensarlo unos segundos estrecho su mano.

-Tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. –Dijo sonriendo amistosamente. Ese cambio de actitud hizo que Len y Lenka se sorprendieran y se extrañaran.

-Bueno. –Dijo Len soltando la mano del chico. –Para agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hermana, ¿No te gustaría quedarte a cenar? Traje sushi.

-Mmm… -Musito el chico pensándolo. –Está bien, será un placer. –Dijo en un tono amable y educado, muy diferente a como hace unos momentos.

-"Que cambio de actitud". –Pensó Lenka un poco irritada ya que minutos antes, Rinto actuaba como un grosero e idiota con ella.

Los tres cenaron tranquilamente, mientras Rinto y Lenka platicaban a Len el porqué se conocen y cómo fue que Rinto la ayudo con aquellos chicos. Lenka seguía sin comprender el repentino cambio de personalidad de Rinto. Antes de que llegara su hermano, Rinto actuaba como un arrogante, pero cuando al llegar Len y después de su pelea silenciosa, comenzó a comportarse como alguien amable, además de que cuando se conocieron en la universidad también había actuado diferente. Sin duda ese chico era extraño.

Ya habían terminado de cenar cuando el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta resonó en la casa.

-¿Quién podrá ser? –Pregunto Len mas para sí mismo que para los demás. Era muy raro que alguien los visitara y mas a esas hora en la noche.

Len se levanto de su silla algo fastidiado ya que seguían golpeando la puerta sin parar. Al abrirla, Len se encontró con un enorme adorno de flores, era tan enorme que casi tapaba por completo a la persona que lo estaba cargando.

Aun sin poder ver el rostro de esa persona, Len lo reconoció al instante, no era la primera vez que llegaba con cosas como esas.

-Jamás te cansaras de estarle insistiendo ¿verdad? –Pregunto al recién llegado con una ceja alzada cruzado de brazos y recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Respondió animado Gumiya moviendo el adorno para dejar ver su rostro. –Ella me corresponderá algún día. –Dijo muy confiado sonriendo.

-Y si llega ese día, te matare. –Le dijo Len en un tono gentil sonriendo de igual manera que su compañero.

-Sí, si, como sea. –Dijo sin darle importancia a lo que Len dijo. -¿Me dejaras pasar?

-No. –Respondió al instante el joven rubio.

-Gracias. –Dijo Gumo quitando a Len y entrando, Len lo veía molesto. El peli verde nunca le importaba lo que el rubio dijera o decidiera, él siempre terminaba haciendo lo que le viniera en gana y eso hacia enojar a Len.

-Maldito, ¿No te basta con joderme en el trabajo? –Le pregunto Len cerrando la puerta.

-No, y además no vine contigo como para que te enojes…

-Onii-chan ¿Quién llego? –Interrumpió Lenka saliendo de la cocina, siendo seguida por Rinto.

-Lenka-chan. –Dijo en un tono meloso Gumiya. –Te traje un pequeño regalo. –Le sonrió acomodando el adorno de flores en el piso.

-¿Pequeño…? –Susurro Lenka para sí misma con una gota en la sien. –"Esta vez exagero mucho…" –Pensó.

-¿Qué te parece? –Pregunto sonriendo Gumiya.

-E-Es muy lindo… jeje… -Dijo nerviosa con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Esta peculiar escena hacia enojar a Rinto, pero como era costumbre de él, solo se quedaba mirando sin hacer ninguna expresión, pero en su mente solo pensaba en golpear y hacer sufrir al joven peli verde. Por suerte era alguien que sabia controlarse en momentos así.

-¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! –Exclamo feliz Gumo. –Espero que algún día aceptes salir conmi…-No logro terminar de hablar debido al golpe que le dio Len en la cabeza con un gesto de molestia e irritación en su rostro.

-Ya te dije mil veces que… ¡ELLA NO SALDRA CONTIGO! –Exclamo Len mientras que el peli verde se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Ella es la que decide no tu! –Se defendió Gumiya en un tono que sonaba mas infantil que enojado.

-No me interesa, yo soy su hermano mayor y la tengo que proteger. Tú tienes 31 años y ella 19, consíguete a alguien de tu edad Gumo. Como Gumi, la chica que conociste hace tiempo. –Dijo Len, Gumiya lo miro disgustado pero solo suspiro.

-Gumiya. –Corrigió a su compañero. –Y bien sabes que ella me rechazo, además de que se fue a otra ciudad y me da mucha flojera ir a visitarla. –Dijo de brazos cruzados. –Y para que ir a otra ciudad si aquí está tú hermosa hermana. –Sonrió burlón pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica y acercándola a él, esto provoco enojo tanto en Len como en Rinto y ocasiono que Len lo volviera a golpear.

-No te atrevas a tocarla. –Dijo alejando a su hermana.

-Eres malo. –Le dijo como si fuera un niño chiquito.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. –Anuncio Rinto rascando su nuca. Entonces Gumiya y Len dejaron de pelear.

-Ah, Rinto. –Dijo Lenka liberándose de su hermano y acercándose a Rinto.

-¿Quién es él? –Pregunto Gumiya en un tono celoso al ver a aquel chico cerca de Lenka.

-Es un amigo de Lenka, se llama Rinto, pero eso a ti no te interesa en lo mas mínimo, largo de aquí. –Dijo Len cruzado de brazos.

-Respecto a eso… quería pedirte un favor… -Dijo rascando su nuca un poco apenado Gumo.

-¿Cuál? –Pregunto secamente Len.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

-¡Me niego! No dejare que duermas aquí estando mi hermana, no te tengo confianza. –Se negó el rubio mayor mirándolo acusadoramente.

-Vamos. –Suplicaba el peli verde con ojitos de perrito.

-Rentas un departamento, duerme haya.

-Sobre eso… El viejo que me rentaba el departamento me corrió… -Dijo con mirada baja jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Len levantando una ceja.

-Ayer en la mañana me llamo y me dijo que fuera a hablar con él a su casa… y llegue un poco alcoholizado…

-No creo que eso sea tan malo como para haberte corrido… -Dijo Lenka pensativa.

-No conoces a este idiota. –Dijo Len mirando a su hermana. –Cuando esta bajo los efectos del alcohol dice y hace muchas estupideces.

-¡No es cierto! –Se defendió Gumiya.

-Len suspiro fastidiado. –Bueno, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? –Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Pues entre a su casa… con todo y auto… -Esto hizo que Len y Lenka se golpearan la frente con la palma de su mano.

-"Vaya tonto" –Pensó Rinto sonriendo divertido pero sin borrar su semblante arrogante.

-Eres un imbécil ¿Lo sabías? –Dijo Len. –Pero bueno, creo que no me queda de otra, puedes quedarte. Pero si tocas a mi hermana juro que te castrare. –Concluyo de hablar Len lanzándole una mirada asesina al chico.

-Muchas gracias compañero, sabía que siempre podía contar contigo. –Dijo en un tono dramático abrazándolo.

-¡No seas marica y suéltame! –Grito irritado Len quitándoselo.

-Entonces abrazare a tu hermana. –Ese comentario hizo que tanto Len como Rinto lo fulminaran con la mirada. –O mejor me muestras donde dormiré. –Sonrió nervioso.

-Como sea. –Suspiro derrotado Len. –Sígueme. –Entonces ambos se fueron al segundo piso donde Len le mostraría el cuarto de invitados donde Gumiya dormiría.

Lenka acompaño a la salida a Rinto.

-Gracias. –Le dijo al chico una vez estando fuera de la casa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, yo solo fui buena persona. –Hablo en su acostumbrado tono soberbio combinado con burla.

-Lenka hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar su tono de voz, pero mejor simplemente lo ignoro. -¿Vives lejos? –Pregunto al notar que el cielo estaba oscuro y si el rubio vivía lejos eso le podía atraer problemas.

-No, vivo a unas casas de la universidad. –Dijo con toda tranquilidad sonriendo.

-¿A unas casas? ¿Entonces que hacías caminando por acá? –La chica lo pensó unos momentos y recordó que desde que salió de la universidad alguien la estuvo siguiendo todo el rato. -¿Me estabas siguiendo? –Estaba sorprendida y algo asustada.

-Nos vemos mañana. –Rinto evadió la pregunta de la chica y se dio vuelta. –Ten más cuidado a donde vayas, no siempre estaré para cuidarte. –Le sonrió divertido y sin más se fue caminando dejando a la chica ahí parada y sorprendida. –"Es una chica muy interesante, al igual que su hermano…esto será muy divertido". –Pensó Rinto mientras seguía caminando mirando las estrellas en el estrecho firmamento.

**Y ese fue el primer capítulo… Espero les haya gustado y también estoy escribiendo otros fanfics, otros dos de vocaloid y uno de Happy Tree Friends, espero pronto poderlos subir y actualizar este. Dejen reviews para saber si este fic les gusto y también acepto críticas constructivas. ¡Nos leeremos en otra ocasión!**


End file.
